1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the design and integration of a UV LED curing system suitable for a multi-station UV-curing process for UV-curable inks, coatings, and adhesives having UV photoinitiators therein.
2. Background
UV LED lamps are permanently mounted at each critical point within the UV-curing process. A critical point at which a UV LED lamp can be mounted will typically be downstream or just after the point where the UV-curable ink, coating, or adhesive has been applied to the substrate upon which it is to be cured. In a multi-station UV curing process, there are multiple critical points within the apparatus or process. These UV-LED lamps require regular cleaning and occasional maintenance.
Installation and removal of UV LED lamps as employed above is difficult and time consuming. Accordingly, installation and removal of UV LED lamps makes cleaning these lamps difficult because the lamp must be either removed and cleaned or cleaned while still in place in the system. If a UV LED lamp fails, it is again difficult and time-consuming to remove and replace, thereby usually causing excessive downtime. UV LED lamps may also interfere with cleaning and other maintenance tasks associated with the UV-curing process.
There is then a need for a way to change or repair irradiation sources such as UV LED lamps in such an apparatus.